


Trolls Exist!

by Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale/pseuds/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale
Summary: “Trolls exist!  They steal your socks.  But only the left ones.  What’s with that?”
Kudos: 2





	Trolls Exist!

As one of the older men in Berk (Vikings never lasted long), Gobber was taken seriously. Except for when he talked about magical creatures, other than dragons, of course. How could anyone not believe in the existence of the dragons that constantly raided Berk? The most famous example of his many stories involving magical creatures is trolls.

For some reason, nobody believed that trolls actually existed. But Gobber knew better. He could still remember his adventure with trolls like it was yesterday . . .

*Memory*

Gobber had just passed dragon training that morning of the dragon raid. He ran out with all the other Vikings, specifically Stoick, his best friend and soon-to-be chief, to confront the dragons.

Gobber managed to take down a couple dragons before a Monstrous Nightmare captured him in its claws and carried him off. Gobber was angled wrong, he couldn’t attack the foul beast. He heard Stoick shout after him, but he was quickly distracted by a Hideous Zippleback.

-  
The flight was long. The Nightmare had turned away from the Nest, away from the path the other dragons were flying. Gobber had no idea where it was taking him, but he had an idea that he didn’t want to know. Just to trick the beast, Gobber pretended to give up and relaxed, limp, in the dragon’s claws.

The beast seemed to believe that he had actually given up after a while, its grip relaxing ever so slightly . . .

And that’s when Gobber made his move.

Gobber suddenly struggled furiously. He didn’t check first to see if he was over land or water – it wouldn’t make much of a difference at this height, anyway. Gobber managed to worm himself free of the Nightmare’s claws. The beast roared and tried to catch him in its claws again, but he maneuvered himself away . . . mostly. The beast nicked his left foot. No Viking ever gave up without a fight.

The Nightmare seemed to give up, snorted, and flew back the way they had come, back to the Nest.  
Gobber nodded, satisfied with himself now that he knew he wouldn’t be the Nightmare’s lunch, and looked at where gravity was pulling him. He didn’t even have time to shout before he crashed into the ground and blacked out.

-

Gobber groaned and shifted slightly when he woke up. He heard many frantic, excited whispers and froze. There were people here. He cracked an eye open and found himself staring at an animate rock creature.

“Ahh!” Gobber shouted, pulling away slightly from the rock creature.

“He’s awake!” the creature in front of him shouted in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

“Who – What are you?” Gobber asked frantically, wondering if he’d had too much to drink.

“We’re trolls,” a deeper, wiser voice answered. Gobber turned and found himself staring at a rock creature that was dressed in the (from what he could gather) equivalent of a chief’s clothes for these ‘trolls’. “You had a nasty fall, there. We stayed up all night healing you. Would you mind telling us your name?”

“Gobber,” Gobber answered distractedly, staring at the troll chief. “Where am I?”

“You are on the hills outside of the fair kingdom of Arendelle.”

Gobber closed his eyes, visualizing a map. Arendelle was southeast (but mainly east) of Berk, he just had to go west. Gobber nodded, “Thanks,” and stood up. That was when he noticed that it felt a little breezy down by his foot. He looked down. His left sock was gone! He looked back up to glare at the trolls and demand his sock back, but it was useless. All he found were rock piles that he wasn’t sure were there before. “Stupid trolls,” Gobber muttered as he walked down the hill toward a harbor.

*End Memory*

One day, Gobber vowed, he would journey to the Kingdom of Arendelle again and he would show everyone that trolls did exist and that he wasn’t crazy for believing they did. For now, though, Gobber would have to content himself with being labeled as crazy.

“Hey, Gobber, why are you so sure trolls – ”

“ – Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What’s with that?”


End file.
